mlproleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Ideas
This page is created so that we can list our ideas for MLP Roleplay plots. Of course, if nobody likes the plots, we dont have to use them. They're just ideas. Also, be sure to list your ideas under your username and let the others know which characters are required. The Human in Ponyville So, basically, a human girl has wandered into Ponyville. She tries to make friends with the ponies, but rumors are flying about how she is from a land far, far away from Equestia, and the ponies begin to believe shes evil. Required Characters: Several. Heavy Rain Black Fire, Hi-Hat and the other Band-Members from Dark Deception are having a Gig in Ponyville Park. In the Middle of the Gig, it starts to rain heavily. Poseida runs onto the stage, interupting the Band. She takes the microphone and tells everypony to evacuate Ponyville Park. What is wrong? Why is Poseida so keen on bringing the ponies away? And what does the Heavy Rain mean? Required Characters: Black Fire, Possibly Hi-Hat, Poseida, Possibly several others. Creator: Whiplash96 The Apple Caper Applejack, as she would say, is more confused then a show pony at a rodeo. All her apples are dissapearing! Meanwhile, Apple Bloom seems to be acting strange. Is she hiding something? Required Characters: Applejack, Applebloom, Several Others. The Murderer inside me After Negaflash has captured control over Lightning Flash's body three times, she's afraid that this will happen again. She and some friends ask Twilight for help. She says that only Zecora can help her. When the ponies walk into the Everfree Forest, Zecora isn't at home, and it looks like a bomb has blown up inside the house. The bookshelfs are lying on the ground, most of the decoration is smashed. What happened there? Where is Zecora? Required Character: Lightning Flash, Twilight, Zecora (briefly), possibly several others. Creator: Whiplash96 Negative Ending Lightning has had enough as Negaflash, and goes into the Nightrealm alone, where she meets the Night Killer. They have a deal: If Lightning has enough heart, then she stays as Lightning, and if she turns into Negaflash again, she stays like that with no heart and full of evil. Required characters: Lightning Flash, Possibly Negaflash and others.Creator: Lewleworange Princess Celestia:The Gone Princess Princess Celestia has gone missing and Luna is worried. She needs your help to find Celestia, but that still leaves who was behind it? Her faithful student? Her sister? Creator:Lewleworange Required Characters:Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Enemy(It'll be a surprise),Others. Killing Spree In Equestria Please Note: If Lewleworange decides that Lightning Flash becomes Nega Flash (Negative Ending) then this shall be the outcome. Lewleworange 09:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) When Lightning Flash loses the bet with the Night Killer, she turns into Nega Flash, but her mane and tail go flat. She soon thinks everyone hates her and goes on a killing spree, before reaching her mentors; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. She imdeaitley gets out her horn, cutting off the other twos horns. She then kills them, leaving her with Black Fire, Posedia, and the others. Final Faceoff Please Note: If Lewleworange decides that Lightning Flash stays her normal self (Negative Ending) then this shall be the outcome. Lewleworange 09:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) With Lightning Flash staying her normal self, she has to gather up her courage to bring out her ultimate element alone.When the Night Killer, however, gathers up minions to PERMANTLEY kill Lightning Flash. After Night Killer reveals himself as a Evil Princess Celestia, Lightning Flash calls on the other 8 elements (Twilight, Posedia, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Black Fire, Applejack, Hi Hat and Cloud Sunlight) to destroy Night Killer. After the 9 elements get back together, they make a sonic rainboom, burning Night Killer into ashes. As Time Flows-Part 1 (Past) Lewleworange 19:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) When Time Clock returns, he causes as much trouble as ever, bringing some ponies back before they even existed! It seems he also learnt how to go back in times; with this, he goes back to kill Moon Dawn and Light Wishes to become ruler of Equestria, but what will happen in the future? As Time Flows-Part 2 (Present) When Time Clock finally kills Moon Dawn and Light Wishes, the present is completley changed; but he forgot one thing; what happens to him? When he finds out in the Present he dies, it's up to the 6 restored elements to decide what to do with him. As Time Flows-Part 3 (Future) When the 6 ponies have no idea what to do, Time Clock escapes and makes sure that he rids the ponies parents in the past so he has no interruptions. When he finds he can restore himself, he indeed does this, and becomes ruler of Equestria; but he also forgot the other 6 elements. But however, there is trouble arising... Time Goes By-Part 1, Trouble Rising With Time Clock assuring no interuptions in his plan, he kills every pony in ponyville. With no one to stop him, he can finally rule Equestria, and make every Pony his slave, but things go wrong when a Black Hole emerges in Equestria, and with no one to do what he says anymore, Time Clock must go into the Black Hole, but he must choose to save Equestria or die himself. But when he destroys the Black Hole, he finds himself stuck in a universe very strange... Fillyship, Part 1. When Lightning Flash, Black Fire and Posedia find a hole, they wake up...In their beds? They all happen to think it's a dream...until they find out they're filly earth ponies. With no magic and no wings, they have no idea who has caused it. Time Clock was erased from time itself, Discord was stopped a month ago, and Nightmare Moon is gone. They need to find out a way to make things right, before they all forget each other. Fillyship, Part 2. When Lightning Flash gets lost on her own, she needs to signal the others...with no magic. Black Fire and Posedia try to find her.